


Ground Me

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [84]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, Communication, Control, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Five times Stephen's hair-pulling kink was used in a sexual context and one time it wasn't.This is my first proper smut (Inescapable doesn't count) so expect it to be shit but enjoy nevertheless.





	Ground Me

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a friend of mine whining that I can't go hundred fics without at least one proper smut so this will be it, for better or for worse.

   Tony walked into his penthouse, determined to grab a glass of whiskey, turn on the TV and pass the fuck out. It had been a long day filled to the brim with stupidity. He could only deal with so much between the company and the Avengers, but at least with the company Pepper could act as a buffer.

  As he moved through the hallway, however, a soft smile came over him, as he realized the lights were on, indicating Stephen’s presence. Loosening his tie, he peeked inside his living room and was utterly unsurprised to find Stephen hovering dead center, eyes closed, and head tilted as though listening.

   Stephen knew he was there, but he didn’t want to disturb his lover, so he made his way to the bar as quietly as possible, knowing he’d come out of it in his own time. As he prepared his drink, he watched, always captivated by him. He was beautiful, between his pale complexion and gently waved hair, to his piercing eyes, the man was a walking god and anyone who saw the way the man exuded confidence in every room he entered would agree.

   They had been together now for about two months and Tony still found himself reeling from the break neck speed in which things happened between them. They had _tried_ to go slow, really, but for one reason or another they seemed to just meld seamlessly into each other’s lives until they were spending almost every night together (barring dimensional emergencies and Tony’s late-night work binges) or texting constantly when they didn’t.

   To Tony, it was eerily as though he’d know Stephen for an entire lifetime already, and sometimes, from the look in the other man’s eye, he got a feeling that it wasn’t so far from the truth.

   “Bad day?”

   Tony looked up, pulled abruptly from his head to find Stephen still hovering but now his eyes were open, assessing. He offered a tight smile, sipping his glass, “terrible.”

   Stephen raised an eyebrow, “Avengers or business?”

   “Both.”

   Stephen lowered himself to the ground, the Cloak popping off his shoulders and disappearing into the penthouse. It was stupid, but the sight always made Tony smile with undue satisfaction, having learned quickly that the Cloak wasn’t one to abandon Stephen anywhere it didn’t consider completely safe. Sufficed to say it took five weeks until the damn thing would leave them in peace, and Tony had never been so excited to get an inanimate object’s approval, which included his own Friday and Jarvis.

   His lover stopped in front of him and Tony tilted his head up for a kiss, with Stephen’s obliged with a small smile, leaning down to slant his lips against his. Kissing Stephen after a long day was like a breath of fresh air, a restart, and he didn’t waste the opportunity now. He reached up with the hand not holding his glass, to cup the back of his neck and deepen it, opening his mouth when Stephen prodded at him with his tongue. The way Stephen explored his mouth was intoxicating, his lover didn’t drink, but that never stopped him from stealing the taste from Tony’s tongue, and he swore it made him drunker then the alcohol.

   Stephen pulled away with a sigh, and when Tony peeled back his eyelids it was to find him staring at him with an intensity that always sent his heart thumping, tongue darting out to swipe over his reddened lips, “how about now?”

   Tony sipped his drink, leaning back against the countertop, “its starting to look up.”

   “Starting?” Stephen questioned, his hand reaching down to cup the distinct bulge in Tony’s dress pants, making his breath catch as his cock twitched.

   He placed his unfinished glass down with a light thump, making Stephen grin in victory. Tony wasn’t having it, reaching up to pull Stephen down into another hard kiss, his other arm circling the taller man’s waist and bringing him close until their bodies were flushed.

   Like this, it was impossible to hide Stephen’s own arousal and Tony would have smirked himself if he wasn’t distracted by the steady grind of Stephen’s hand on his crotch. Tony could admit to being utterly shameless when it came to sex, he liked feeling good and he liked asking for it, and he was never more grateful that Stephen was the same way, when the man pulled back abruptly, only to nip at his ear lobe and say directly into his ear, “I want you to come in my mouth.”

   Tony groaned, hips twitching forward, “Stephen, your gonna kill me.”

   Stephen laughed quietly, expression flushed and down right enthralling, “I’m just trying to help you relax,” he said with mock innocence.

   Before Tony could respond, Stephen was pulling his hand away, almost making Tony whine from the loss, and tugging him toward the couch. He went willingly, cock aching in the confines of his pants and happy to do just about anything Stephen wanted if it meant getting his mouth.

   “Sit,” Stephen commanded, hands pushing lightly on his shoulders.

   That deep baritone was enough to make Tony melt on his best days, but right now the firm, yet soft voice was all he needed to sink down on the couch, breath coming heavier, as Stephen looked down at him with a light little smile.

   Tony watched through half-lidded eyes as Stephen dropped to knees in the space between his legs, those piercing eyes on his, trembling hands resting gently on his thighs. Tony couldn’t take it and leaned forward until Stephen met his lips again, this time moving at a leisurely pace, breathing each other in.

   As always, Stephen was the first to pull back, pressing a firm hand against his chest, just below the place the arc reactor should be, until he was leaning back in the cushions again. Stephen tapped Tony’s belt expectantly once before dropping the hand to tease at his bulge again, making him groan.

   “A little worked up?” Stephen teased.

   “Can you blame me?” he huffed, as he began to work the belt open, and pop the button on his jeans.

   Tony could admit that having sex with Stephen had been a sharp learning curve, for both of them, but mostly Tony. He had never had a partner with a disability before, and while he knew Stephen loathed to call his hands that, especially since discovering magic, it was the reality of the situation. There were just certain tasks that were more uncomfortable then others, including the delicate maneuvers of unbuckling and unbuttoning pants or dress shirts, made difficult by the trembling and spasms of pain.

   It took awhile for both of them to figure out what Stephen could and could not do, but Tony didn’t mind. Sex was about making each other feel good and he would be willing to do just about anything to limit the pain Stephen was feeling during these encounters. It wasn’t easy making that clear at first, because Stephen liked doing small things that only caused small spikes of pain, which he claimed was hardly agonizing. Tony didn’t care, there was no way he would let Stephen feel even an ounce more pain then absolutely necessary.

   He had just unzipped his pants, when Stephen batted his hands away, fingers curling around the fabric of them and his boxers and beginning to tug them down. Tony lifted his hips as Stephen slid them down, freeing his cock, hard and leaking already, into the cool air of the room.

   Tony let his hands fall onto the cushions on either side of him, gripping the fabric tightly as Stephen leaned in, hot breath ghosting across his aching cock. Stephen was still looking at him, and Tony knew that mischievous spark well-enough to know he wasn’t getting his lover’s mouth quite yet.

   True to form, just as Stephen was centimetres from the throbbing head, he turned and dropped lower to mouth at his inner thigh, sucking the delicate skin into his mouth hard. Tony’s head fell back on the cushions, staring up at the ceiling and willing himself not to thrust his hips up like some desperate teenager.

   As if reading his mind, Stephen pulled back with a low chuckle, pressing lighter kisses up his thigh, still avoiding his aching arousal, “relax.” He murmured.

   The command was impossible to ignore, as he took a deep breath and raised his head to find Stephen watching him smugly, “there we go.”

   God, everything with Stephen always felt like it was dialed to eleven. Releasing the couch, he reached out to run a thumb over Stephen’s cheek as the man tilted his head inwards and, carefully, slowly, ran his tongue up the side of Tony’s cock.

   The touch was barely there but it still sent a hard shiver up Tony’s spine, his thumb sliding down to follow the line of Stephen’s lips as he reached the head. Instead of sucking it into his mouth, he nuzzled the head for a moment and Stephen was never going to not kill him like this, as his hips strained upwards a little.

   “Beautiful,” he whispered, because it was undeniably true and because he really wanted to see the flush that bloomed on Stephen’s cheeks. The man was still not used to praise like this, and Tony loved seeing the effect it had on him.

   In this case, it was the encouragement they both needed.

   Stephen shifted, settling more comfortably on his knees, before locking eyes with Tony and taking the head of his leaking cock into his mouth. Tony let out a harsh breath at the first gentle sucking sensation, Stephen’s clever tongue swiping at his slit a few times before sinking down a solid inch.

   “Fuck,” Tony moaned, thighs going rigid and stomach tightening with the effort to not immediately thrust into his heat.

   Stephen paid his frayed control no mind, sinking down further before sliding back and beginning a steady rhythm. Trembling hands came to grip his thighs and Tony found his eyes falling closed, focused entirely on the wet, sliding, heat enveloping his cock.

   It wasn’t long until the quiet of the penthouse was interrupted with panting breaths, and the slick sound of Stephen’s mouth. Tony gripped the couch with white knuckles, loving the fire churning in his abdomen under his lover’s ministrations.

   Despite himself, when Stephen went a bit lower, his hips bucked, sending Stephen retreating off his cock. Tony opened his eyes, apologies already on his lips, only to die the moment he looked at his lover. Stephen was smiling slightly, smug that he made him loose control, lips shiny and red with spit, and so god damn perfect.

   Tony saw no reason to keep that to himself, “you’re fucking perfect.”

   Stephen snorted, voice only a little strained, “you’re high on endorphins.”

   Stephen had begun lightly stroking Tony’s cock with trembling fingers, unable to grip too tightly or keep a steady rhythm without his wrist and fingers aching but enough to drive Tony crazy with the need to have Stephen’s mouth back on him.

   He ignored Stephen’s inability to take a compliment, that would be a habit difficult to break and instead focused on just how hard he was, “Stephen?” he couldn’t keep the pleading from his voice, and he didn’t care in the slightest.

   Stephen’s fingers petted his thigh for a moment, “don’t move,” he murmured.

   Tony threw his head back when he felt Stephen sink down on him and just keep on going until there was the familiar feeling of his throat spasming around the head of his cock. His eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip desperately, feet digging into the floor while trying not to lift his hips.

   Stephen began to move, taking him to the root again and again, making hollow little choking noises that sent Tony barreling toward the edge as he panted loudly, “Stephen, fuck that’s good, ugh, yes, yes.”

   Stephen pulled back and Tony was watching him again through half lidded eyes as Stephen suckled the head for a moment, the rest of his cock glistening with his spit, red and angry with the need to come.

   Then Stephen’s lips, stretched wide around his cock twitched, before he lowered down on him in one swift move.

   “Damn, Stephen!”

   Tony’s hands flew to Stephen’s head, fingers tightening instinctively in the strands as heat traveled like a rocket up his spine, mind going to dizzying white as his cock throbbed hard and there was only the wet heat around him, the feeling of finally releasing into Stephen’s mouth and the vibrations of his lover’s moans around him.

   He had enough sense to loosen his grip when Stephen pulled back, holding the head on his tongue, but found himself unable to let go of his hair, as his entire body went lax with the last pulse of cum. Stephen swallowed it all.

   Stephen sat back on his heels, hand coming up to guide Tony’s hand out of his hair, while the other wiped at his mouth and Tony was still stuck in the haze of his orgasm when Stephen sat up fully on his knees, eyes dark and expression flushed with arousal as he pressed his lips against his.

   Tony didn’t hesitate to let his mouth fall open with a low groan, letting Stephen feed him the taste of his own cum, as they kissed lazily. Eventually, Tony pulled away, “I can-”

   “I’m fine,” Stephen murmured, tilting his head to kiss and suck at Tony neck, even as he tried to work his mind around that.

   “Wait did you-”

   “Nothing that exciting,” Stephen said with a huff. “I got myself off.”

   “Quit interrupting me,” Tony grumbled, shifting Stephen back so he could slide his pants back on.

   Stephen stopped him, “nope, take it all off, we’re taking a hot shower then passing out.”

 

 

   Forty minutes later found them sliding under the covers of Tony’s bed. As per usual Tony didn’t hesitate to tug Stephen until the taller man was pressed close and he could wrap his arms around him. This too had taken some learning and maneuvering.

   Tony slept best on his side or on his back, so long as it didn’t irritate the still sensitive skin tissue. He didn’t like having anything pressed against it, always afraid one wrong move would send sparks of pain through him again. In Stephen’s case, his back was the only real option if he wanted to protect his hands. Even laying on his side caused problems with his frayed nerves numbing the limbs at a rapid pace, making it uncomfortable.

   This was the compromise. Stephen on his back and Tony pressed tightly against him, arms encircling his lover until he was actually ready to drift off, and he would install some space between Stephen and his chest.

   Still, this was worth it one hundred percent.

   Tony’s head was in the crook of Stephen’s neck, heated breath ghosting across his skin and he was tempted to fall asleep already, body feeling decidedly satiated and relaxed. He could practically feel Stephen’s smugness.

   “Cut it out,” Tony muttered. “I can feel the self-satisfaction from here.”

   Stephen chuckled, turning his head to press a kiss to Tony’s wet hair, “why? I think I earned it.”

   Tony could feel himself drifting off, “I love you.”

   “Love you too, now get some sleep.”

   “I’m sorry about grabbing your hair,” he mumbled, the fact bothering him still, even as his mind faded, worried he had grabbed at him too hard.

   Stephen let out a sigh of exasperation, “Tony, seriously you barely did anything.”

   “Don’t like hurting you.”

   “You didn’t, besides I liked it.”

   Tony was already too asleep to even acknowledge the comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say things will escalate quickly.


End file.
